


The Great Lee

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Here are my Gwilym Lee fluff and smut imagines. Enjoy!





	1. Good To Be Home

The press tour was finally coming to an end, Gwilym was excited to be heading home to you. He had been counting down until he got you back in his arms and the day had come.

With a final goodbye to his cast mates, Gwylim boarded his plane.

It was late, by the time he got home, so he wasn’t suprised to find all the lights out.

He made his was to your shared bedroom and found you sound asleep in bed. He smiled and quietly put his things down and stripped off his clothes before crawling into bed.

You had thought you’d imagined the noise throughout the house but then felt the dip in the bed. Turning over, your heart stops when you see Gwilym.

He smiles and whispers, “Go back to sleep.”

But you didn’t. Instead, you quickly scouted over to him. Your arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him instantly.

It had been far too long since you’d seen him last.

He pulled back, “I love you. Let’s go to sleep.”

Turning back over to lie down, you feel Gwilym cuddle up to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing a kiss against your shoulder.

“Good to be home.”


	2. Cramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiii, could you write something were the reader is comforting gwilym about something? Just a bit of angsty fluff and cuddling!

“I hate having a uterus!” Your voice echoed through the house as you screamed. Some might even swear that they might have heard the house shake.

All you’d swear though is that you were dying. It was the only pain you wished upon people who sucked. And they rightly deserved it.

Thankfully today was one of those rare days where both you and Gwil had off from work. He was a real gem and you didn’t deserve him.

“Darling, tell me what to do to help.”

A GEM!

There were so many things you wanted to request. Painkillers, a heating pad, chocolate, vodka… Things that would take your mind off the current pain you were in.

But when you turn to look at him, you’re suddenly washed over with the need to be touched. You extend your arm and make a grabby motion.

“I need a cuddle.”

Gwil chuckles and climbs into bed. He was so warm and soft. His arm wrapped around you, gently.

“You’re so good to me.”

He smiles, “Well I love you, silly.”


	3. Awkward Living Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do a sort of smutty Gwil imagine? Where they have to share a bed because there aren't enough rooms in the hotel that the cast is staying out, you wake up and Gwil is cuddling you when he is asleep and is having a wet dream and he wakes up and it's smutty? Love your account so much xx
> 
> A/N: No smut

With the production company in charge of so many things, it was understandable that they would mess up on something. You just never expected room assignments would ever be on that list.

They’d arranged hotel rooms for the cast and, after wrapping for the day, you went upstairs to your room and took a shower.

When you exited, you spotted Gwil pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He’d turned at the sound.

You let out a nervous laugh, “What are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?”

Grabbing your room key, you show him the room number written on the front. He mimics the action and you let out a sigh.

You grab your phone but hesitate, “I have no idea who to call about this.”

“Get some clothes on and we can go talk to the producers about this.”

Well APPARENTLY there was no money in the budget to spring for an extra room, so you and Gwil were stuck sharing the room.

He enters the room ahead of you and sinks down in the chair across the single bed in the room. You stand hesitantly at the end of it.

“So do you have a specific side you sleep on?”

Gwil looks at you and shakes his head, “You can take the bed. It’s fine.”

You scoff, “You’re not sleeping on the floor for six months. We’re both adults, I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed.”

It took you forever to fall asleep. You just couldn’t relax. There was a gorgeous man resting next to you and it made your nervous.

You didn’t know when it happened but you did eventually fall asleep. When you started regaining consciousness, you felt something weighing down on your side.

Opening your eyes and looking down, you see its Gwil’s arm that was wrapped around your waist and your body was pressed against his body.

You let out an exhale and carefully slipped out from his light hold. Grabbing your clothes, you head to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

A laugh escapes from your lips as you wash your hair and body. This whole thing was insane and honestly couldn’t believe if it was real or not.

Once dried off and dressed, you enter back into the room and find Gwil just starting to wake up.

“Morning.” His voice strained as he yawned and stretched.

You smile at him, “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby.”

You hear a little smugness in his voice but chose not to call him on it. Instead, you smile to yourself and continue getting ready.

“Hurry up and get dressed. I wanna grab breakfast before we start today.”


	4. Pictures **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwil request: he’s lonely during the press tour of borhap so he’s texting his girl about how he’s feeling & she sends him progressively dirtier texts/pics as he’s doing interviews, causing the boys to question his facial expressions & in the end they have incredibly hot phone/skype sex

From FutureWifey: lookie what i bought

Along with the text came a picture of a pair of lacey panties and matching bra. Unfortunately, when Gwil got the picture, he was on a break between interviews.

From Gwilly: Oh baby, you’re killing me. Be careful though. I’m with the boys.

From FutureWifey: That’s half the fun.

Gwil let out a chuckle at the text. He licked his lips and sighed when he saw another picture had come in.

It was a mirror selfie of Y/N wearing a tight dress, her hand pulling up a part of the bottom showing off the panties.

From Gwilly: Baaaaaby. You’re killing me.

A few hours passed before another text had been sent and Gwilym really thought he’d made it through the thick of it.

From FutureWifey: Baby I miss you.

Attached was another mirror selfie. This time of just Y/N wearing the bra and panties, the dress draped on the bed behind her.

From FutureWifey: You wanna know what I’m doing right now?

From FutureWifey: Got that record playing. I’m all spread out on the bed. I’m sober just thinking about you.

From Gwilly: You’re killing me. I need to see.

Joe had noticed Gwilym was a bit distracted. He was very occupied with his phone. Biting down on his bottom lip.

He came over to the man, “You good man?”

Gwilym’s head shot up and Joe noticed his face was all red. He swallowed and nodded, “I- uh yeah. I’m fine.”

He then cleared his throat and excused himself. Gwilym then locked himself in the bathroom. He dialed Y/N’s number and unbuckled his pants.

“Let me hear you baby. I need you.”

His hand was pumping his cock as Y/N talked him through what he was doing. Her hands slowly running down her chest and below your panties.

“Honey, I miss your fingers. I miss feeling your cock filling me up.”

Gwilym let out a groan and began stroking himself faster. He instructed you on what you do. How to touch yourself and to moan loudly as you came.

“Fuck baby, I’m cumming.”

Y/N let out one more moan before stopping. Gwilym groaned as he came, letting out a string of expletives.

“I sure send you pictures more often.” You giggle into the phone.

He chuckles and says his goodbyes before getting himself together. There was a knock on the door and someone asking for him.

“I’ll be right out.”


	5. Balcony Scene

Film wrap parties weren’t anything if they weren’t rowdy. And sure you weren’t a huge fan of them but it would be rude to skip the thing. Plus she didn’t wanna miss the chance of seeing Gwilym again. The two of you had grown pretty close on set. Some harmless flirting and a couple kisses were shared and you just weren’t ready to say goodbye yet.

The place was crowded. The rented house was packed with cast members, crew members, people you’d never seen before- honestly, the vibe in the room was static electricity. Everyone had a glass of something in their hand and were chatting away with each other.

Needing some air, you walk outside onto the balcony. The doors shut behind you, you lean against the railing, looking out at the sky- into the world. It was beautiful and still, making the chaos indoors seem nonexistent- the juxtaposition of it all was making your head spin. Though that could’ve just been the alcohol in your system.

You were startled hearing the balcony doors open, turning to find Gwilym making his way outside. You turn back to your view and hear the doors shut. Feet then shuffle as he made his was over to the railing- and hopefully to you.

“Didn’t see you come in. Thought I wasn’t gonna get to see you.” Gwilym was too now leaning against the rail, but the only sight he saw was you. He felt pretty pleased when he saw you smile and blush.

“I couldn’t miss the wrap party.”

“Why is that?”

You turn to look at him and boldly state, “Had to see you didn’t I?”

He smiles and moves closer to you, his hand touches your waist before leaning in and pressing a kiss against your lips. You hear an him exhale and pull him closer to you, deepening the kiss and feeling his tongue slip into your mouth. Moaning when you felt his tongue against yours, he pulls back. His lips moving to your jaw and down your neck, licking over each bite he left.

His hands slip below your dress, between your legs and slid up your thigh. It was when you felt his fingers graze against your pussy that you let out a needy moan.

You push him away from you and for a moment, Gwilym thinks he’s pushed too far. A giggle escapes your lips and you move to a side of the balcony that was a little more out of view from the doors, pulling him along with you. Feeling the rail against your back you pressed a kiss against his lips.

“You can continue now.”

He releases a breath of relief and his lips are back against yours. Your hands move to his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his trousers. He pulls back and looks at you, “Out in the open? You dirty- fuck.” His words are derailed by the feel of your hand stroking him.

In a quick move, Gwilym removes your hand and turns your around. Your hands grip the railing as he moves aside the crotch of your panties, pushing himself inside you. You let out a moan and he slaps his hand over your mouth. Your head falls back as he fucks you. His lips move come up to your ear and he whispers into your ear good you feel.

With every push, an expletive left his mouth. His hand came up and wrapped around your throat, “please be close. Tell me you’re close.” You affirm that you are and tell him to cum. You feel his fingers tighten around you and he cums in you, letting out a guttural groan. After pressing a kiss against your shoulder, he pulls out and back into his trousers.

“Fuck, that was good.”

You chuckle at his words, still holding onto the railing a few more moments before standing up and adjusting yourself. Turning to look at him, you smile and bite down on your lower lip.

“Tell me we get to do that again.” You nod and pull him close, bringing his lips back to yours, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled back making him groan. “Oh, we will definitely be doing this again.”


	6. Relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the red carpet photos of Gwilym at the Pre SAG Awards event

He asked you to come along with him to the event with him, waiting you with him during this crazy whirlwind of award season. Parties were a strange environment and the more people around him, that he knew, the more at ease he was.

Ben and Joe had ridden in a car together separate from Gwil and you, the reason yet explained to you… But it gave you clear opportunity to pleasure your man.

Looking at him, you lick your lips and bring them forward to kiss his. Then trailing down to his neck and softly pressing against and sucking on the flesh. Your hand had held on his neck but slowly slipped down his chest and stopped when it landed on his crotch.

He groaned telling you, “Don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

You unzip his trousers and pull out his cock, licking a stripe up the shaft. He exhales and leans his head back. You move down, taking him in your mouth. His hand grips the back of your neck and your head bobbed up and down, needing to hold onto you but not wanting to ruin your hair.

“Fuck, baby.” Words slip from his lips as you speed up. You weren’t quite sure how much time you had before arriving at the venue. You didn’t wanna leave him hanging, although the thought had crossed your mind.

He let out a gutteral groan, signalling he was close and then came in your mouth. You were careful not to spill a drop, not wanting to ruin either outfit you both wore.

You swallowed his load and brought your head back up. Gwilym tucked himself back into his trousers before bringing your lips back to his.

“What was all that about?” He asked you, breathless between kisses.

You hummed against him and pulled back from him, “Had to make sure you were all nice and relaxed.”

He chuckles and holds you close, pressing a kiss against your head and thanking you in a whisper, “You are far too good to me.”


	7. Relaxed **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Gwil's pre-sag party look (that purple suit)

He asked you to come along with him to the event with him, waiting you with him during this crazy whirlwind of award season. Parties were a strange environment and the more people around him, that he knew, the more at ease he was.

Ben and Joe had ridden in a car together separate from Gwil and you, the reason yet explained to you… But it gave you clear opportunity to pleasure your man.

Looking at him, you lick your lips and bring them forward to kiss his. Then trailing down to his neck and softly pressing against and sucking on the flesh. Your hand had held on his neck but slowly slipped down his chest and stopped when it landed on his crotch.

He groaned telling you, “Don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

You unzip his trousers and pull out his cock, licking a stripe up the shaft. He exhales and leans his head back. You move down, taking him in your mouth. His hand grips the back of your neck and your head bobbed up and down, needing to hold onto you but not wanting to ruin your hair.

“Fuck, baby.” Words slip from his lips as you speed up. You weren’t quite sure how much time you had before arriving at the venue. You didn’t wanna leave him hanging, although the thought had crossed your mind.

He let out a gutteral groan, signalling he was close and then came in your mouth. You were careful not to spill a drop, not wanting to ruin either outfit you both wore.

You swallowed his load and brought your head back up. Gwilym tucked himself back into his trousers before bringing your lips back to his.

“What was all that about?” He asked you, breathless between kisses.

You hummed against him and pulled back from him, “Had to make sure you were all nice and relaxed.”

He chuckles and holds you close, pressing a kiss against your head and thanking you in a whisper, “You are far too good to me.”


End file.
